oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Details * Level 23 * Completed the Lost Tribe |items=* 2 sets of H.A.M. robes * Light source (such as a bullseye lantern) * Tinderbox * Any pickaxe * Armour and weapon |kills=Sigmund (level 50) }} Walkthrough Getting Started Go to Lumbridge and go to the basement in the castle below the cook. Take a light source such as a lantern and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Talk to Kazgar who will show you through the caves. Talk to Mistag who will ask you to obtain 2 sets of HAM robes so that you may show one of their agents around the surface and the HAM headquarters without detection. Get 2 sets of HAM robes any way you can (thieve them or buy them from other players). A full set of HAM clothes consists of * H.A.M. hood * H.A.M. robe * H.A.M. shirt * H.A.M. logo * H.A.M. cloak * H.A.M. gloves * H.A.M. boots Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge castle cellar and talk to Zanik. Meeting the People of Lumbridge Zanik follows you around rather like a cat, and tends to get stuck behind walls and doors so walking is probably best so that she doesn't get lost, but also if you get too far away from Zanik, she will teleport closer to you (a bit like summoning). Any teleports will make her return to the basement below the cook, and talking to her will make her follow you again. *Take Zanik outside the castle and talk to her again. *Take her to see a level 2 Goblin (there's several across the bridge, just east of the castle). *Take her to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. *Talk to any Man or Woman. *Talk to Father Aereck in the church just outside the castle. *Talk to the shopkeeper at the general store. *Take her to see Bob in his axe store. Zanik will now explain about the "mark" on her forehead, she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix meaning that she is destined to do something great. H.A.M. Headquarters She will now suggest going to the HAM headquarters. Put on your set of HAM robes and go the HAM headquarters, and she will follow. Talking *Talk to a regular HAM member or guard. They will tell you that the leaders are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't tell any regular members. *Talk to Johannus near the jail, then wander around to the south end of the main HAM room, where Zanik will spot a trapdoor. Trapdoor With Gaurds Pick the trapdoor and go down,to do this you need 23 thieving. You are now in a storeroom. *The first senior guard will see you and tell you to go back upstairs, as regular members aren't allowed down there. He says that the other guards will not be so kind. Walk past the guard and talk to him and Zanik will shoot him. *Over to the left side, squeeze through the hole in the wall (level 23 Agility is required for this) to get into the bottom-left room, then emerge through the hole in the opposite wall, while the guard in that corridor has his back turned. Move behind the guard to the left and talk to him, and Zanik will shoot this guard. (If any other guards catch you, you will go to jail, but Zanik will pick the lock and get you out.) *You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Say "Now" when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. *Move to the other end of the central corridor and talk to her again. Tell her to wait. Then RUN out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. *For the final guard, go to the end of either the left or right passages and talk to Zanik again, tell her to wait there, then go to the other passage and distract the guard whilst she shoots him. Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. Pick the lock to escape. Go outside and you'll find Zanik dead. Inspect her and take the body. Reviving Zanik You will need your lightsource again. Go to the Dorgeshuun tunnels and you will see another tunnel to the south of Kazgar. Unblock it with your pickaxe,(make sure you are at least one square away from the hole or you will not be able to unblock it) squeeze through the hole you create, then go to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. For those unfamiliar with the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, get to Juna by simply walking continuously south of the unblocked tunnel. This way, you will avoid all Wall beasts and the deadly explosive gas. You will cross a stream via a stepping stone, and you might fall in and extinguish your light-source (if it is a glass lantern, it will break, best way to fix it is to bring molten glass and a glassblowing pipe), so keep your tinderbox handy. At the end of your route, you will find a tunnel leading to the Guthix cave; go in. Once you're in the Guthix cave, go east, climb down the short drop, and continue on to Juna. Juna will tell you to collect 20 tears which will restore Zanik to life. This does not count for your weekly Tears of Guthix game, and it gives you no experience. A cutscene will follow. Johannus, Sigmund, the HAM Deacon, and a Senior Guard will talk about building a drilling machine at the Lumbridge water wheel, causing the swamp caves to flood. Final Battle Get back to and go to the farm on the east bank of the river. Talk to the '''dwarf '''and say you're there to help (He is located inside the gate near the river). You must be wearing full HAM for this to work - search one of the southern crates, Zanik will suggest she hides in it whilst you carry it, pick her up and go down the ladder. Sigmud Sigmund, who is level 50, will appear, along with three level 22 Senior Guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to protect from ranged. Attack him with melee or magic. At 1hp, he will escape with a ring of life. Smash the drilling machine in the same location. Finishing the Quest Go down the southern tunnel and exit there, and you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders. Talk to Mistag there and then the quest is complete. Rewards ModifyDeleteMove *1 Quest point *2000 Experience *2000 Experience *Access to the HAM storerooms, where you can loot better items. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun city. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon and a route to Kalphite Lair from there. *Access to the water wheel tunnel (Dartog will appear there, and you'll be able to travel between the Lumbridge Castle cellar, the Dorgeshuun Mines and the water wheel tunnel at will). *Ability to use Dorgeshuun crossbow and dagger special attacks. *Lit torch (the area will be bright, though) Music Music tracks unlocked: * Sigmund's Showdown * H.A.M. Fisted Trivia *Previously, when examining Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the message "She's kicking HAM ass." would be given. This caused some anger among some players who either thought it was offensive, or just hypocritical of Jagex. It has been changed to "A goblin fighting for her city". *When you talk to Sigmund during the quest he says "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that pesky adventurer...", a parody of Scooby-Doo. *You can use an agility potion or summer pie to squeeze through the crack in the HAM storeroom if your agility isn't high enough. *There is reference to the quest Cook's Assistant when Zanik comes to surface and you talk to the cook. *While you are carrying Zanik in your inventory and choose to "Tell-story" to Juna, you will get this message "Zanik's dead, yet you're trying to tell stories? You should tell Juna what happened!" External Links [1] - The KB article. Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun